


Fly Me To The Moon

by SweetPotato



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Shazam! | Captain Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Associates to friends to lovers, M/M, time jumps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21707308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato
Summary: Bruce sends Damian on a mission with Shazam, aka Billy Batson. Damian may have been annoyed at first, having to put up with the big red cheese ball, but in the end he's glad he didn't fight his fathers decision too hard.
Relationships: Billy Batson/Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Fly Me To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this for a bang that I couldn't continue because, well lets just say my life imploded for a bit there, HOWEVER, I didn't want all my hard work to go to waste, so here you go! I'd upload all the chapters at once, but a couple things need to be tweaked before I can release the rest.

"And Damian, you go with Shazam to gather information about what Vandal Savage is doing in Canada." Batman concludes, sending everyone off to their respective missions. The conference room files out, one caped crusader at a time. Damian walks up to his father.

"May I ask why I'm paired with the big red cheese ball?" Though was questioning one of the head members of the league and insulting his teammate, Damian still appeared polite to any onlooker, standing up straight, hands behind his back, and a nearly expressionless face.

"Because we don't have the manpower to send you with a team, but you're going to need backup if you run into any of Savages men." Batman doesn't look up from his files.

"But this is an information gathering mission, and he isn't exactly _stealthy_."

"No, but _you are_ , which is why _he_ needs _you_ for this mission."

"And I cannot get you to reconsider this decision?"

"No, and be civil, Billy is a nice kid and he doesn't need your verbal abuse. Who knows, maybe you'll make a _friend_." Bruce grins into his files.

"Is that what this is about? A playdate? Look I have friends-"

"Dick and Jason are family, they don't count, especially because friends don't try to kill each other on the weekends-"

"That was only twice-"

"And," He closed the file to look his son in the face, "I think Billy will be a good influence on you. In fact if you keep complaining I'll see that he becomes your _permanent_ mission partner." Damian pipes up. Bruce grins and nods, putting a hand on Damian's shoulder, "Just put your best foot forward, if not for me than at least for your team." Damian sighs heavily but nods in agreement. Bruce retracts his hand and walks out of the conference room.

Damian squares his shoulders and turns to walk to the corner where the comically large hero is fumbling with his smartphone on a window sil. 

"Batson, was it?" Damian addressed, Shazam looked up and smiled broadly.

"Hey Damian! Long time no talk, and you can call me Billy, or Shazam if you feel like it." Damian scoffed.

"Billy is a childs name, I will refer to you as Batson unless the situation calls for you're code name." Billy's smile faltered and he crooked his head to the side.

"That's fine with me I guess, but Shazam isn't a code name, it's the name of-"

"The origin of your code name does not concern me in the slightest." He stopped him, "As for our mission, I have the details saved on my laptop," he gestures to the electronic tucked under his arm, "it will require much stealth, so meet me at the manor wearing dark clothes in an hour and we'll take the Bat Jet to the mission site." He paused for a moment, looking at the man, "And preferably in you're pedestrian form, it would be difficult to hide you when you're this large." 

"Wow, you've really thought of everything!" He laughed nervously and furrowed his brows.

"Of course I have, I'll see you in an hour." And with that Damian turned on his heels to go to the transporter room, leaving a stunned Billy Batson in his wake. Being the last one in the room Batson put a hand over his heart and sighed in relief, left to marinate in his thoughts. 

"Ah geez, can't I catch a break?" he thought, "This would be so much easier if he was just scary like his dad, but noooo, he has to be scary and gorgeous! I mean how old is he, 16? And with no acne _what so ever_? Life just isn't fair." he thought back to Damian's fleeing form, he wasn't a looming force like his dad, he was shorter than Billy even when he wasn't Shazam, maybe 5"8' or 5"10? But he was built like a Greek god, wide chest leading down to tapered hips, and bulging thighs that looked like they could and have crushed a mans skull. But the worst, the absolute worst thing for his poor bi disaster of a brain, was Damian's face, he was just _beautiful._ That's not to say he looked feminine though, he had a wide jaw with high cheekbones, structure making him look regal. And his eyes, they were sharp and a fierce emerald green, which almost made him forget his own name when he saw them that day, for he was used to them being hid behind the whites of his mask. Lastly was the feature that Billy was trying to avoid looking at when the boy was talking, for fear of being too distracted to listen to the words he was saying, Damian had these beautiful pouty plush lips, that filled him with desires that made him wonder how he made it past the sin of lust when he was chosen to be Shazam. 

"God he's so scary and pretty, I hope I make it back from this mission without doing anything _too_ dumb." Billy took a deep breath and stood up to leave, he had a feeling Damian would not tolerate tardiness.

"Those are the darkest clothes you own?" Damian asks him when he opens the large mansion door, who needs greetings, amiright?

"Uh, yeah?"Billy replied dumbly. Damian pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Come in, I'll see if there are any proper stake out clothes in my brothers closet." Damian waved him in and made his way up the stairs, expecting the other boy to follow.

Billy quickly closed the door and ran up the stairs after him, "You have a brother? I thought you were Bruce's only kid."

"I am his only _biological_ child, yes, but before me my father had a bad habit of adopting every orphan in his path." he sounded exasperated, "Or do you not remember the four Robins before me?"

"Wow I guess not, I think I missed a couple, I've only met Dick and Tim, but I didn't know Dick when he was Robin, only after he became Nightwing." Damian nodded and opened a door to his left.

"Yes well there is also Jason, Stephanie, Cassandra, and well he didn't adopt Duke because he still had parents, but I think of Duke as a sort of brother as well." He explained, "And now that I've caught you up to speed on my family _spreadsheet,_ here put these on." He shoved a black hoodie and jeans into his arms, "These are Jason's, and he was the tallest so hopefully they are a suitable fit."

"Thanks," He says and takes a seat on the bed to shove his shoes off, "And wow that's a big family, I grew up with a bunch of foster siblings, which I'm guessing is kind of similar to you're situation, but I was also one of the oldest so I bet it was different than me." He laughed, Billy laughed a lot to fill the silence. 

"Yes, quite." Damian had pulled out his phone and appeared to be scrolling. Billy tried to focus on changing and not staring at Damian, who looked great in black by the way because _of course he did,_ and was about to say something to fill the quiet, when a soft meow caught both their attention. They looked to the doorway where a fluffy white cat was striding towards Damian. Billy quietly gasped when he saw Damian smile softly and pocket his phone to pick up the cat.

"Is that your cat?" Another dumb question from Billy, who was standing and pulling the borrowed jeans up his string bean legs.

"Yes, his name is Alfred, and I think he's upset." Billy tried not to laugh at how fancy a name he had given his cat.

"Why do you think that?" 

"He can always tell when I'm about to leave the house." Damian continued to talk at the cat and not Billy, scratching the top of its head. He looked so soft like that, Billy thought, looking lovingly at the cat in his arms it was hard to believe the same hand that was gently petting had been used to kill so many people. Billy knew that was a long time ago, at least that's what he heard through the Teen Titans gossip grape vine. It was still startling how not bothered Damian was by his past, Billy knew of a few heroes, himself included, that would be overtaken by soul crushing guilt had they ever taken a life, of a civilian or a villain. 

"That's kinda sweet, must mean he loves you a lot." He commented back, he continued to lace back up his sneakers. He finished one shoe when he realized Damian had not replied, curious he looked back at the boy. He was still idly petting the cat in his arms, but he was also looking at Billy with a blank expression on his face. At first he thought the boy mad for Billy saying something dumb, as he often did, but he could tell that wan't the case due to the fact that his eyebrows, usually low on his face making his signature scowl, were raised, as if he were...surprised by Billy's comment.

Damian opened his mouth, closed it, and then spoke, "Put on your other shoe so we can go, time is of the essence." and then turned back to looking at his cat. Billy nodded, which he knew Damian would not see, and shoved his other shoe onto his foot.

As Damian walked him to the jet he ogled at the gigantic house, wondering what it must have been like to grow up in such a place, and that apparently quite a few kids had. Down in the Bat cave, that was just as amazing as Billy had hoped it would be and more, he watched Damian press a few buttons on a panel, before the floor in front of him opened up and a medium to small black aircraft rose from the ground.

"Wow that was _so cool,_ this place is _so cool_ , like this _really_ is a secret lair! I mean I kind of have one too at the rock of eternity, but it's nothing like this." He smiled, still looking all around, wondering about some of the more peculiar items on display, "What did you think of this place when you first saw it? I mean if I saw this place when I was a kid I would be freaking out even more right now, especially over that dinosaur, like what what is up with that?" he laughed, following Damian into the craft.

"You ask a lot of questions." Damian points out instead of answering. Billy feels his cheeks heat up, because he knew that, he knows he talks a lot too, but he just can't help it, he's always thinking a million things and the silence make him nervous.

"Ah yeah, that's probably really annoying, I'll just shut up now." He said quietly and shrunk into his seat. Damian notices his deflation and hears his fathers words in his head, internally sighing he amends his words. 

"It is fine, Dick was always chatty on missions as well." he could hear Batson shift next to him and continued, "I was not as impressed when I first saw the cave, no, back then I wasn't the kind of child who allowed themselves to feel impressed." he admitted, thinking back to when he had first walked into the cave, and then proceeded to trash it while beating up Tim. Good times. Damian turned his attention back to punching in the coordinates.

"Ah well that's too bad, I'm guessing, I've never been the kind of person who can hide how cool I think stuff is." He laughed to himself mostly, "You should have seen me the first time I met Superman, it was _so_ embarrassing! I think I fell on my face and then asked him for his autograph whiled I was still on the ground." One of his proudest moments. He peeked over at Damian, who was punching in the last of the coordinates with a very faint smile playing on his lips. 

"That sounds very amusing." He leaned back after apparently hitting all the buttons necessary. A computer woman's voice told them their destination and that they would arrive in two hours.

"Two hour huh? Well I'm glad I went to the bathroom on the way here." he joked as the engine started.

"You and I both."

"Hey I know I should have read it before coming over, but I didn't have the time, do you have a copy of the mission briefing?"

"I emailed it to you."

"How do you have- you know what never mind." His dad was _Batman_ , Billy had not doubt in his mind that if the boy so pleased he could have his social in minutes. He spent the first half hour of the ride reading the details, paying close attention, assuming Damian did not forgive forgetfulness, or well, anything for that matter.

"Oh thank goodness, this should only take two days tops, I was worried I wouldn't have time to polish my manuscript, my deadline is," He thought for a moment and then sighed, "sooner than I'd like it to be."

"You're an author?" Damian asked, mild interest. Billy tried not to let the small amount of attention get his hopes up, but despite himself he still felt his heart pick up the pace as he answered.

"Of sorts yeah, mostly e-books, nothing big, but it's enough to pay the bills and it has the flexible hours I needed to be able to still hero full time, you know?" He wasn't particularly inclined to tell Damian about the _type_ of books he writes, so he decided to ask Damian another question before he did, "What where you thinking of doing after high school? Like I know you probably don't have to work, but would you want to?" He was actually curious about this anyway.

"Father asked me the same thing last month," he started, "I've been thinking about creating a new branch of Wayne veterinary program targeted specifically on rescuing animals and getting them back to the wild. It would be a non-profit, but I'm sure our accountant will find a way to write it off on our taxes, if not, well there is plenty of excess funds to cover it and will give father some good press." Billy raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"Wow, sounds like you've put a lot of thought into that, and I think it's swee-nice how much you care about animals! Have you asked your dad about it yet?" He played with the sleeve of his shirt, hoping Damian didn't notice his slip up.

"I find the company of animals other than human to be quite comforting." It sounded like he was trying to make a jab about hating people, but his tone was too warm, and led Billy to think that maybe Damian just really loved animals and being around them, which was not fair. Damian's profile was just adding up to the type of character he'd always dreamed of writing: Handsome young heir with a bad attitude, but with a soft spot for his family and animals. Honesty the only thing that could make him more perfect was if he volunteered as a fire fighter on the weekend. "And not yet, though I am sure he will comply, I am waiting until the right moment to ask."

"Good idea, and yeah I like animals too, back at the foster home I cried when I had to say goodbye to Snoopy when I moved out." He felt his cheeks heat up and cursed himself for the embarrassing admission.

" _Snoopy,_ why does that sound familiar?" 

"Oh yeah that's right, I heard you didn't grow up in the states," Billy began to tell Damian all about Charlie Brown and Snoopy, which led to him talking about other childhood classic cartoons. Damian thought to himself that the man actually talked a lot more than Dick, but found he didn't mind the insentient chatter, in fact it was a welcome distraction from just staring off into the trees below. Billy really could just go on and on if you let him. 

Once at their location of interest Billy ceased talking unless necessary, knowing from the mission information that it would be much better if they had no engagement with the people they were spying on. The mission went by without much talking or incident, both switching into strictly work mode while crouched in the bushes outside Vandals base. Well there was one thing... they ended up pressed side to side on multiple occasions, which meant Billy could feel Damian's heat on him, even through both of their flannels at night. He wasn't sure if was all in his head, but Damian was _scalding,_ every part of his body that was touching the boy felt like hot rocks searing his skin. Billy tried to ignore it and focus. He also tried to not notice that Damian smelled amazing, like not to be weird, but for some reason he smelled like waffle cones? He vaguely wonders if Damian has a secret sweet tooth.

"Alright!" Billy exclaims once they're back in the jet, stretching out is stiff back, "Mission complete!" Damian looked at him, expressionless, and nodded.

"And you know what?" he asked rhetorically while Damian was punching in the coordinates to get back home, "I think hiding in the bushes and looking through all those trees is really going to help with my world building in my next manuscript, I mean I don't know why they would be crouching like that, but now if they do I'll be able to accurately describe what it feels like to have a twig pocking your ass-oh sorry, butt, for an hour." he laughed. Damian raised an eyebrow.

"Have you been censoring yourself because of my age?" He had noticed a few times Billy had said a cuss word and amended it, or almost did. 

"Huh, oh no no, not just you! I try to not curse if I can help it." He twiddles his thumbs, "It's just that Shazam is supposed to be a family friendly hero, and I don't want to get used to cussing and then like accidentally say like, the F word in front of a kid, you know?" He was somehow embarrassed to admit this, but it was the truth.

"That makes sense." Damian nods.

"Really, you think so?"

"Yes, I mean obviously vigilantes like my father and I are not meant for the public eye as much as heroes like you and Superman, in a way what you say and represent is nearly as important as what you do." 

"That's so true, thanks for understanding." He said instead of his jumbled thoughts about how Damian thinks he's a hero as great as superman. There was a long lull in their conversion after that. Billy twiddling his thumbs and blushing like a schoolgirl while Damian focused on the sky in front of them. Eventually they were pulling back int the bat cave. Billy hopped out and stretched again as an old man in a suit came up to greet them.

"Master Damian, welcome home, do you have any injuries to attend to?" he asked.

"No, not even one fight Alfred, it was awful."

"Dreadful, I am sure." Billy didn't see the man roll his eyes, but he felt it deeply.

"Wait, you named you're cat after this guy?" Billy smiled. Both of them glanced over at him, and then went back to talking, apparently not thinking his question justified an answer.

Soon after that Damian saw him out of the manor, and they were standing at the large front doors.

"I know we didn't do much hero-ing, but I liked getting to know you better, it's kinda funny how long we've known _of_ each other, but not really _known_ each other." Billy scratched the back of his head. Damian nodded.

"Our mission was successful, and I found you significantly less irritating than I'd originally thought you'd be." Was Damian's response, and Billy was worried that he was becoming a masochist, because even that back handed compliment brought color to his cheeks.

"Good, I'm glad," He let out a brief laugh and looked at the ground before back up at the other, "Alright then, see you later!"

"Goodbye." and he turned to walk away as Damian closed the door. On the flight back into the city he felt his heart pound as he thought about their time together, about how he knew that Damian had a soft spot for his family and animals, about how he didn't mind Billy's talkative nature, about how his whole body was hard sleek lines but his lips looked so plush and soft...When he had to dodge a building he guessed he should think more on the subject when he wasn't airborne.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it so far, I love comments btw <3


End file.
